fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Grizzly Fish
The grizzly fish is an omnivorous amphibian with the body of a piranha and head of a bear. Grizzly fishes are native to the Pacific Ocean and can be found worldwide in warmer waters along coastlines and continental shelves or in North American forests. Grizzly fishes are known for their sharp claw tipped fins and violent behavior. Although grizzly fishes have one of the strongest bites among amphibians, grizzly fishes typically use their claws to attack their prey. Grizzly fishes have been known to be ferocious predators that hunt and maul their prey. Most adult grizzly fishes weigh up to 160 to 200 lbs. with an average total length of 5.75 ft. Although grizzly fishes can vary in color, most adult grizzly fish scales are typically dark yellow or green with medium to dark green fins and brown to black fur on their heads. Grizzly fishes can be recognized by their unique set of teeth, consisting of an upper and bottom row of sharp, tightly packed teeth. The individual teeth are broad, triangular, and pointed, used for puncturing and shearing. The structure of their claw tipped fins can measure from 2 to 4 inches in length. The average lifespan of a grizzly fish is 30 years, with the oldest lifespan of a grizzly fish on record at 44 years. Many scientists question the number of grizzly fishes still in existence and believe that the species has become increasingly endangered. Because of the rarity of the species, Grizzly fishes were once considered a myth with many sightings reported in the Lost City Inquirer and Fake Science Monthly. It is difficult to locate a grizzly fish because they do not travel in packs. Although the grizzly fish may be considered a vicious predator, a grizzly fish will not attack a human unless a human attempts to attract a grizzly fish. There are several ways to attract a grizzly fish. Grizzly fishes are attracted to any meat scents, i.e. beef, pork, chicken. High pitched screeching noises may attract a grizzly fish and cause aggression. Making eye contact with a grizzly fish may anger the predator and result in an attack. Upon approaching a grizzly fish, running, limping, or crawling may cause a grizzly fish to attack. Grizzly fishes are known to attack their prey more than once. To prevent a grizzly fish attack, studies have shown that drawing anti-grizzly fish circles in the ground can immunize against these attacks. Despite its aggressive behavior, grizzly fishes cannot enter an anti-grizzly fish circle to attack its prey. The grizzly fish may wait to attack its prey if a circle is drawn. There have not been many people known to survive a grizzly fish attack. One grizzly fish attack reported on May 25th, 2004 has proven the existence of the species. A camper who ignored the warnings of his fellow campers attracted a grizzly fish and was attacked immediately. The grizzly fish mauled the camper a total of five times after the camper attracted the grizzly fish and then proceeded to run, limp, crawl, and attempt to draw an anti-grizzly fish circle, but mistakenly drew an oval. The attack resulted in critical condition of the camper. After the camper was attacked, an anti-grizzly fish circle was drawn in the ground by other campers to prevent further attacks.